The Journal
by KayKoala
Summary: Cory finds a diary of Lea's.
1. Chapter 1

"Lea, this is your fiftieth pair of heels, I swear."

The tall Canadian was crouched down inside the walk-in closet, moving yet another pair of patterned pumps out of his way. This tie was a lost cause.

"Hey hey hey!" A short brunette woman appeared at the doorway and let her dark eyes wander to the backside of Cory's dark-washed jeans before moving in to rub his back. "Stop throwing my shoes around. I have them in order."

The drummer sighed and glanced over to his girlfriend. "I don't think it's in here. I'll see if Justin has a red one I can borrow."

"It's definitely in here." Lea replied, looking around the neat and organized storage space. "I swear after I found it in the bed I hung it up to give it back to you..." Pulling open her drawer of panties and thongs, the little actress rummaged through before moving to her sock drawer.  
Cory stood up and reached for the top shelf, pulling down a box and opening the lid. Papers neatly stacked filled the cardboard and he flipped through them carefully, certificate after certificate praising Lea Michele. At the bottom of the stack hid a tiny leather journal with its owner's named inscribed in dainty cursive letters. "What's this?"

"That..." Lea announced, snatching the little notebook away. "Is private."

"What, is it your diary?" Cory smirked. "Am I in there?"

The Broadway starlet rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, it's not a diary. It's a journal, I write in it every once in a while if I don't feel like talking."

"Oh so it's empty!"

That earned him a glare before the petite girlfriend grabbed the box out of his hands and stuffed the journal back inside. "I hardly use it, I'm way to busy. Besides it's none of your business. Put it back up there please."

Cory did as he was told, sliding the box back up onto the shelf that was to high for her to reach and watched Lea dig through her drawer with intense determination. "Where the hell did I put that?" She spouted in frustration, her lips pursing in distress. She always did this when she was flustered and Cory had learned that no matter the severity of the situation (thank God it was just a missing tie), it was in both of their best interest to just reassure her that it was all going to be fine. Calm her down.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll just ask Justin to borrow his. Like I said. I really should buy another red tie anyways, I have like a billion of every other color." Cory wrapped his arms around the woman, massaging circles into her back as she looked up at him. "I don't have to be at the press conference for another two hours..."

"But you have to get ready..."

"It doesn't take me that long..." Cory shrugged, grinning down at Lea. She beamed at him and walked her fingers up his chest. "That's why you're always late to the Red Carpet. ..."

"Aaahhh...Yeah." The tall man laughed and let out a small grunt as the little Sarfati hopped into his arms. "Alrighty, babe..." He pecked her pretty lips and she wrinkled her nose before he carried her off to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door startled Sheila right off her lap. Lea Michele tied her dark brown hair up into a messy bun and made her way off of her comfy sofa as Bravo blared from the television in the background. The short girl extended a hand to open the door but pulled back with second thoughts. "What's the password?" She tested, biting back a smile.

A familiar voice sounded a stumped 'Uhhh...' and tapped on the door once more. "Barbra Streisand is the bomb."

Lea giggled and lifted herself on her tippy-toes to peek through the peep hole; a distorted reflection of a very tall man smiled back at her. "Correct!"

Opening the door, Lea beamed at the sight of her boyfriend: dressed to the nines and handsome as ever. "Oooh!..." She marveled, smoothing her tiny fingers down the chest of his black suit. "Daaaaaayyyyummm! You look good, Cory! Who knew! I'm datin' a stud!" Cory's cheeks flushed with color and he gave an embarrassed 'yeah, yeah..' before she added, "It must just be Justin's tie."

"So what's up? I got your text earlier but I was a little confused." The brunette admitted as Cory raided her fridge. "Did you just want to spend the night because? Or was there a reason?"

"I'm just exhausted." Cory admitted, leaning against the kitchen counter as he spread organic peanut butter onto two slices of whole-wheat bread. "You know I haven't been sleeping that good. Sucks. I was at the conference and just like...all I could think about was how busy this week has been. Haven't even had time for my trailer naps." He sighed.

Lea pouted her lips in sympathy and hopped up on the counter to sit at his level. "You were so rested in Cabo! You can't be sleep deprived yet! Although this week has been insane." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Completely nuts. I'm surprised we only had two scenes today. Kind of a nice break."

"Yeah.." Cory nodded. "Just figured since Justin is having Chelsea over tonight, that wouldn't exactly help my mind turn off so...figured I'd just come over here."

A small smile formed on Lea's lips. "Are you sure you didn't just want to crash in my big comfy bed?"

"Ya got me."

* * *

Cory's mind had a hard time turning off. Usually it was Lea who stressed over work and he was the one whispering the calming words in her ear but this week things just seemed to pile up. Anything and everything crept into his mind as he attempted to get some shut eye. Fortunately for him, tonight he was in good hands. The way she held his head against her chest and brushed her fingers through his hair soothingly reminded him of their Easter weekend getaway. Each night pretty much ended in love making (there was always some of that during the day too) but the difference between their round at night versus their little sessions during the day, was that they always cuddled afterwards. There were always those moments.

Lea had promised that she would stay awake until he drifted to sleep but by the time the clock hit 1am she was out like a light. Cory quietly climbed out of bed (putting a finger by his lips to 'shush' Sheila on the way) and silently opened the heel-filled walk-in closet. Taking the cardboard box down from the shelf, Cory shut the closet door and turned on the light switch.  
He carefully removed the stack of papers, scanning each of them briefly.

"Best New Musical of the Year:  
Spring Awakening Presented to: Ms. Lea Michele"

"Tenafly High School Class of 1999 Most Talented: Lea Sarfati"

"6lbs 3ozs 14inches Lea Michele Sarfati Born to: Marc & Edith Sarfati August 29, 1986"

Gently setting the documents aside, Cory took a seat against the wall and flipped through the half-filled journal pages. He opened at random, curious as to what his girlfriend would have to write about. She did enough talking for the both of them...what was there left to say?

_September 17th, 2011_  
_I fucking hate him and hope he falls off the stage of his next show into the orchestra pit. Hopefully a cello will hit him on the way down! I don't know how much longer I can take this. I have feelings for someone else and I have never acted on them so why should he? FUCK YOU THEO STOCKMAN! Who knows if I'll try to make this work...You don't deserve my ass. _  
_ 3 _  
_Lea M._

Cory let out a chuckle and shook his head at the little drawing of a stick figure falling off of a stage at the bottom of the page. So this was what this journal was for...ranting! Lea liked to do that out loud too. He flipped a few pages...

_November 23, 2011 _  
_Oh my god... Finn and Rachel filmed their intimate scene this week and something happened...Cory and I got close... We had sex in my apartment... He was fantastic and he kissed every one of my tattoos. It was the hottest and sexiest and sweetest experience ever. _  
_OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! 3333 :) Mind is so blown! Had to write something so I'd remember the date._

A smirk crept onto Cory's expression as the memories of that day flooded back. It seemed so long ago. So unreal. They had both come so far in half a year's time. He had gone from being smitten with the perky little actress to loving her more than he could've possibly imagined.  
Cory stood back up and stretched his body, putting the papers back into their rightful place. Before the journal could follow, he stumbled across a page that caught his attention.

_March 30th, 2012  
Dear Grandpa Sarfati,  
Just writing this letter because I have some spare time on set right now! I'm in my trailer (you'd think it was so fancy!) and a lot is on my mind! Cory is definitely the one...We had a talk last night and decided that once Glee is finished we want to take things to the next level. I love my job and I'm not ready this very second but I can't WAIT to have a family with him. You'd SO approve! My parents love him and he has the sweetest heart. Everything about him inspires me and makes me a better person. Just wanted to tell you because I wish you could meet him! I know you're watching... Hope I'm still making you proud.  
xoxoxoxo  
Your Little Lea_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your great reviews guys! I know the story is a little cheesy but so glad you're enjoying it! To address one of the questions I've received, this IS a repost! I wrote the story a while back and posted it but Fanfiction took is down and I never got around the posting it permanently. I came across it the other day and thought it would :)**

The bright morning sun shown through the curtains of the window and the tiny brunette gave an enormous yawn before rolling over. Her dark eyes opened to a peaceful Cory, his snores filling the sleepy silence of the room. They both had work in an hour and a half but she'd give him another thirty minutes to sleep. He needed his rest and he looked so peaceful.

Her morning began as it always did; blowing a kiss to the kitty on the end of the bed and proceeding to feed her some breakfast. After that she always moved straight to the coffee maker, where her first cup would brew. Cup number two was always purchased on the way to work. Starting up some oatmeal for both herself and the Canadian, Lea Michele opened her closet doors and tapped her fingers against her hips. What to wear... Grabbing a cardigan, tank top, and leggings, the brunette was just about to change from her PJs when something caught her eye. The journal from her box was laying on top of her dresser. Lea immediately let out a mumbled 'fuckin' asshole...' as she grabbed the leather notebook. He had invaded her privacy! He must've read her entries! Those were personal and private and he was definitely getting the silent treatment for the duration of the next 24 hours (at least!).  
She flipped through the pages idly and stopped at the most recent, filled with new handwriting.

_ Hey. It's Cory. It's April 10th, 2010 as I'm writing this...4:30am. I'm sleeping over tonight because I'm super tired and you're being Mama Michele and helping me sleep. Promise I'll go back to bed in a second. I shouldn't be doing this right now. You told me not to touch this book, and now I'm writing in it...I swear I only read a few pages. You'll probably see this little note tomorrow so I just wanted to say this: I know you're the one too. Can't wait to marry you someday and it will blow my mind when (if) you say yes. Never felt like this about anyone and I don't say it to you enough but you changed my world. And I'm 100% sure your grandpa is SUPER proud of you right now. As am I. Also thank you Theo Stockman for screwing up! Having the time of my life being with you and can't wait to see where we go._  
_Love you eternally._  
_- Cory _

_P.S. That was basically a reply to all the entries I read tonight. Ok bye. _

A few messy hearts and smileys were scribbled around the sides of the page and Lea shut the book and shoved it in her bra drawer.

* * *

Cory opened his eyes sleepily and stretched his legs causing his feet to peek out from the covers. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone which didn't really surprise him considering Lea was always up at the crack of dawn. How she did it he didn't know. He sat up and rubbed his eyes just in time to see her standing there at the doorway of the closet, eyes red and blotchy and lips pursed out in a trembling pout.

"Hey...What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his brow. If she was crying over the fact that he had invaded her privacy he was in big trouble...

Without a word, the Broadway star made her way over to the bed, arms sliding around his shoulders to enclose him in a tight hug. "Hi..." Cory muttered, rubbing her back and pecking her cheek quickly.

"You're such an asshole for blatantly doing what I said not to do..."

"I know, I was just curious and I shouldn't have-"

"I love you." He felt her nestle her face into his shoulder and be brought his large hands up to stroke her hair. "Wait, so you're not mad?"  
Lea sniffled and composed her tears, pulling back to meet his gaze. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said. Made me realize why I love you so much."

Cory's lips formed into a quirky half smile and he gave a shy shrug. "Well it was all true...and reading that stuff made me want to express it. Plus I'm used to seeing that tough hot New Yorker girl. Always goin' all Bronx on me, this was a sweet, human side of her. It was kinda awesome."

A tiny laugh emitted from the woman and she shook her head. "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be." Cory assured, cupping her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "Even Lea Michele can have a vulnerable moment once in a while, ya know?" She nodded her head and he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. "Meant what I said. Love you, Boo."


End file.
